Rapid GT Classic
|price = $885,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Rapid GT JB 700 Ardent Ellie |variants = |makeyear = 1980s |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator Rapid GT Classic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = rapidgt3 |handlingname = RAPIDGT3 |textlabelname = RAPIDGT3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Rapid GT }} The Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic is a classic grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Smuggler's Run update, released on September 12th, 2017, during the Rapid GT Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rapid GT Classic is primarily based on the 1972-89 series , as seen through in its fog lights, stock side mirrors and the lip at the end of the trunk. There are some minor influences from the 1969-72 series Aston Martin DBS V8. The side skirts, side vents, taillights, grille and the rear bumper are reminiscent of the ones found in the . The single headlight setup and rim design seem to be borrowed from the . The Rapid GT Classic has a mostly unique interior with a wooden trim and steering wheel, leather seats, and manual gated shifter. The dashboard dials and meters are similar to the ones used in muscle car interiors, but differently arranged. The four rectangular foglamps are also functional when high beams are active. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rapid GT Classic has decent handling for its class. It has sharp turning capabilities which can lead to oversteer that can be quite challenging at high speeds. The high output V8 engine seems to be a higher-revving variant of the modern Rapid GT engine, which shifts at around 7500rpm in full throttle, and rev limiter set at 8000rpm. Braking is below average when compared to higher end cars in its class. Crash deformation is acceptable. The Rapid GT Classic is powered by a single-cam V8 engine. Unlike other V8 engines found on other cars, this one sports additional details over it to give the impression of a slightly larger size. With the supercharger blowers applied, the engine can have additional pulleys that seem to be properly placed on it. GTA Online Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = RapidGTClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RapidGTClassic-GTAO-NewswireAd.png|Official advertisement for the Rapid GT Classic. RapidGTClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Rapid GT Classic on Legendary Motorsport. RapidGTClassic-GTAO-RGSC.png|Rapid GT Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport, for $885,000. Changes Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Heavy Bumper options are US spec bumpers designed to meet US regulations for cars made in the 60s to 90s. *Certain stripe livery options resemble stripes found on GT350 and GT500 Shelby variants of the '67 - '68 Ford Mustang. *The default radio station for the Rapid GT Classic is WorldWide FM. See Also *Rapid GT - The successor to the Rapid GT Classic. *JB 700 - Another classic sports vehicle manufactured by Dewbauchee. *Ellie - A Vapid muscle car with similar design and modifications. Navigation }}es:Rapid GT Classic pl:Rapid GT Classic ru:Rapid GT Classic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online